The Pirate's Life
by ToDifferentToBeReal
Summary: IK MS SR Adventure/Action/Comedy/Romance  Alternate Universe Summary in story
1. Steal But Don't Get Caught

Chap 1: Steal But Don't Get Caught

Disclaimer:

ToDifferentToBeReal- So I decided to try to finish the rewrite of this and finish the story in general. I was thinking about it the other night and even though I don't really like Inuyasha as much anymore, I decide to attempt to finish it. The first the chapters aren't great, I wrote them about a year ago but if I go back and rewrite them again nothing will get done. So I don't own Inuyasha or anything.

Summary: IK MS Kag and San are the captains of the dreaded fleet of pirate females. As most pirates, these scallywags are infamous for tricking and stealing from everyone- especially men. But when, after captain Kagome goes inside one of their ships disguised and ends up steeling the one that the Captains are actually on, leaving them not knowing who she was, the crew finds they're being trailed by Inuyasha and Miroku, as they Captains have figured Kagome out, what'll they do?  
Adventure/Action/Comedy/Romance

Alternate Universe

"How strong are you?" The captain pondered aloud to the girl scrubbing the deck next to him.

"Pretty strong," She mumbled, not bothering to look up from the wooden floor.

"Would you like to try?" He gestured toward the wheel when she looked up, still steering into the port.

Kagome smiled and he mistook it for a 'why not' smile as she said, "Sure." 'Now I can make an idiot out of him in front of his crew.'

The captain smirked, holding the wheel in place until she was ready. She stepped in front of the wheel and mounted her feet, spread about shoulder's length apart. She placed her hands at 2 and 10, feeling the eyes of the whole crew on her.

"Would you like me to let go?" He questioned, cockily.

"Yes," She replied, confidently.

"If you insist," He grinned evilly and let go of the wheel expecting her to go flying. However, she remained right where she was steering the large boat into the docks.

Everyone's, and I mean everyone's, jaw dropped to the floor. The girl, who was dressed in just a bodice, at the fault of the captain, trousers, and a bandanna, looked as frail as any female could be; yet she was steering the large ship right into port, easily.

Kagome stood as helm, seems how no one could hear her she was taping her foot waiting impatiently for the captains and crew to leave the ship. When 2 crewmen were left in charge of the ship, and weren't even paying attention, Kagome had an easy job on her hands. She had a couple men help her undock the ship and was pulling out of port before to two dimwits in charge realized it. When they finally realized what she'd done, Kagome just tossed them over board, cracking a smile in the process.

"Idiots!" She was talking not only about the two crewmen but also the captains who left them in charge.

Just as she was getting the ship far enough away where not even a youkai reach the ship, one lone pirate jumped onto the ship. She didn't turn around but instantly knew who he was.

"Oh, Captain, finally realized that your precious ship was sailing away almost unnoticed. Where is Captain Miroku? We've only got Captain Inuyasha here," She spat out his name, saying all this without turning around. She knew quite well that Inuyasha was, in fact, the only one who could reach the ship.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" She kept staring straight ahead at the open ocean.

"Yes actually I would like to know," He crossed his arms approaching her.

"Well that is for me to know, and you to never find out," She knew he was coming closer but she still didn't turn around.

"Well, actually I think I'll find out right now," He reached for her bandanna but a strong hand caught his. He stared at Kagome; she was holding his hand above her hand not allowing him to move it and steering.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered, "You know you're really strong."

"Thanks," She let go of his wrist but her hand quickly reached his shirt and balled her fist in it.

"You know, I wouldn't hit a lady," He remarked.

"Didn't seem to bother you until now," She barked.

"Oh but you were so disobedient then, and anyway you're preoccupied not to mention a weak human female while I'm a strong hanyou-" Kagome's low chuckle interrupted him, also the fact that she'd lifted him in the air and he was on a crash course with the water left him speechless as well.

Kagome still hadn't moved but she was now shouting at him, "Looks like you're gonna need new loot and a new ship, but that's not my problem. Oh, if you get back on the ship I have a gun and I swear I'll shoot you." She was bluffing, she couldn't shoot him and she knew it, but his senses were clogged with salt water about now so it's not like he could tell. "Well Inu, until next time!"

"Until next time my ass!" She heard him yell but he never got back on the ship.

It was good for her too, because her smirk had fallen and tears were drifting down her face, "He didn't remember me." She whispered to herself, "He couldn't tell who I was."

She stood there behind the wheel absently steering as more tears cascaded down her cheeks, "That's what I get for being a pirate in love." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "Damn it, I'm being such a baby, over him of all people and he's just a pompous conceded bastard." She snapped her fingers, her scent shifted and her eyes changed back to their normal golden color; she pulled off her bandana and her Inu ears twitched.

Within a day Kagome met with Sango at an island port for pirates, dressed in black trousers, a very loose white shirt, and black boots with a hat atop her head, all curtsy of Captain Inuyasha. It was lucky for Kagome that hanyou didn't need much sleep because otherwise she never would've made it on her own. Her sadness that Inuyasha hadn't remembered her had turned into rage and anger because not only had he not remembered her, he had also hit her several times.

"Welcome back, Captain Kagome!" Responded one of the women of her crew as she boarded the ship.

Kagome lifted her hat exposing her black Inu ears, then placed it back on her head. "Good day to you Tsuki, nice to be back. And where might captain Sango be?" Kagome knew exactly where she was but she didn't care. She scowled, her patience was hanging by a thread and her mood was in tatters. She felt like shredding something to pieces, namely Inuyasha but he wasn't around.

Tsuki, fearing her captain's wrath, promptly pointed toward helm, where Sango stood not noticing Kagome was there.

"Sango!" Kagome bellowed marching toward the girl, "I have solved our space problem, yet another beautiful ship to add to our fleet. We are now in command of 50 full fighting ships, seems how we've got double what we need on this ship. I told you my genius plan would work."

"Yeah, but what if Miroku trails us? I mean I've heard that he isn't as bad as the other captain but they are both bad when it comes to someone stealing their stuff."

"They won't trail us," Kagome snorted. "They won't have a ship big enough to trail us for a while. Speaking of the captains of that particular crew the other captain's name is Inuyasha."

"Wait, the Inuyasha?" Sango stared at her, "The one who left you after you got stuck on the main land and let you work for some rapist. That Inuyasha?"

"Yup!" Kagome placed a fake smile on her face, "Anyway the ship has got plenty of loot in her to keep the ladies happy until they find a good village to rob. Now just fill her with half of the crew we've got on this ship and we'll all have room to breath again. We really should've done this a long time ago then we wouldn't have so many women on one ship.

Sango knew Kagome was deliberately changing the subject so she just dropped it, "I never knew there were so many women willing to be pirates."

"You are now the general of this lovely ship, Mizumi! Commander of this ship serving under Sango and I, as part of the largest group of and most feared female pirates, no most feared pirates on the sea!" Kagome yelled.

Mizumi grinned and nodded to her captains before climbing aboard the ship she would command. "I shall be at your serves when needed!"

"I'll count on that, Mizumi!" Kagome smiled.

"Good day Captain Kagome! Captain Sango! See you soon! Shove off ladies!"

"Oh yeah, change the flag!" Kagome bellowed just as their flag was being hoisted up. The flag had a skull and cross bones on it with one female on either side of the skull. One woman was holding a katana at ready the other, a hanyou, was holding a clawed hand up poised for attack. The females were, of course, Sango and Kagome use their choice weapons, well almost. Kagome had a large fang called Torensaiga, and Sango had a giant bone boomerang called Hiraikotsu but they were to big to fit on the flag in fighting poses.

Inuyasha sat alone on the docks thinking aloud, "Who was she?" He had already asked himself this question many times and put together a list to figure it out, "She had to have sailing experience, no instruction at all and she just sailed into port, perfectly," That was the first thing he'd come up with, "She must have been a pirate, what other kind of person would have stolen my ship," It'd taken him hours to finally convince himself this. "Most likely from the female fleet. Damn, that means they have 50 ships now!" He fist his hands, "She was also unusually strong," He rubbed his temples, "Let's go over this again, black hair, honey-brown eyes," A picture flashed across his mind and he paused, "No it wasn't her, she's a hanyou, her scent was different. No, the girl that stole my ship smelled like a human." His mind persisted with the image of the hanyou girl he knew so well. He sighed and compared the two images in his mind. "The bandana," He murmured, thinking hard about this. "The scents," He thought about it, both women had a very lovely wild forestry scent, only one was human, the other was hanyou. "They're to similar," He looked closer at the image saved in his mind of the girl who'd stolen his ship. "The bandana," He said again, "She has no ears on the side of her head, that has to mean…"

Oh my god," His eyes widened and he whispered, "Kagome."

"You know it's not good to talk to yourself," A voice said from behind him. "Who's Kagome?"

'Why didn't I smell him?' Inuyasha thought.

"You were probably to deep in thought," Miroku replied, when Inuyasha looked up at him surprised he continued, "You do know said that aloud, don't you?"

"I did?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wow, you are so far gone, my friend," Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged it off, "What exactly did you want Miroku?"

"To tell you that there will be a ship coming soon," He smiled.

"How do you know this?" Inuyasha glanced at him.

"I asked around," He shrugged, "It's bringing supplies to the port."

"Good," He responded, "We're tracking Kagome and Sango."

"Captains of the female fleet?" Ryo asked coming up behind the two captains. "Why?"

"Kagome? That's what you meant, she stole our ship right?" Miroku processed what he'd heard earlier.

"Precisely," Inuyasha stood up and walked away from the 2 other men.

"Well then Captain Miroku," Ryo said when Inuyasha left, "Should I tell the other men what we'll be doing once we get a ship?"

"Be my guest," Miroku then walked away.

"Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore," Ryo shrugged.

Inuyasha sat alone at the end of the docks; no one was out this far this time of day. He had his head in his hands, or better yet he had his hands fisted against his eyes. When he finally took his hands away from his face he glanced down at the sword on his side, Tetsusaiga.

"Damn it, Inuyasha. What have you done now?" He slammed a fist in the barrel next to the one he was sitting on, smashing the thin wood, "Oops."

She had Tetsusaiga's 'sister' sword, or at least on of the three 'sister' swords. Kagome's Torensaiga and his Tetsusaiga were to two swords of the Earth. His brother had Tensaiga, the sword of Heaven, and by now Kagome's brother most likely had, Sounga, the sword of Hell.

His and Kagome's swords were only different in the fact that one came from Inutaisho's fang and the other from Kenji's fang. His father and her father had had the four swords made from their fangs.

"Shit, Inuyasha, you've screwed up," He muttered to himself, "As if you had a chance with her before this but now," Images of him hitting her when she'd disobeyed ran through his mind and he cringed, "you have no chance at all. You didn't recognize her and you hit her multiple times."

Wallowing in his own self-pity, he viewed their past. Their fathers were powerful InuYoukai, and had been stuck together like glue since they were children, best friends for life. Both ended up falling in love with his and Kagome's human mothers, who were quite strong themselves. Though Kagome had a hanyou brother and was the oldest child of Kenji and Yuri, Inuyasha was the only hanyou child of Inutaisho and Izayoi, though not the only child of Inutaisho. Inuyasha's older brother was only his half brother, being full youkai, but Sesshoumaru was as good as dead no matter how much Inuyasha regretted saying this. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru for 5 years.

He'd known Kagome since childhood and they'd been like their fathers until parting, years ago. It was his fault; too, he'd left her. Then he'd forgotten her and he wasn't able to see through the miko's concealing spell. He should have been able to see through the spell.

Inuyasha stared at the weathered wood of the docks below him, berating himself, "I should've."

He'd originally planed to go back to her, he honestly had, but after searching for a way back to the island for a year he'd forgotten. He met Miroku and became a pirate. He hadn't even remembered her when rumors, true rumors, about a strong force of female pirates that was building and the captains were named Kagome and Sango. He was an idiot, he now remembered the promise they'd made to find each other if they found a way back to the island but he wouldn't blame her if she left him to go to the island alone.

He couldn't believe it that it was her who had 50 ships at her disposal and he only had 25…24 ships. She'd always had to one up him and even when she didn't know it was him that was the captain of the Silver Coats she still managed to be better than him. He grinned but she was better then him, she deserved everything good she had, she was strong and courageous, and that's why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place.

"How can you even think that? You say you're in love with her yet you couldn't see through a simple miko spell! You forgot about her!" He continued to criticize himself.

But, damn, to him she was a 17-year-old wonder. He was a force to be reckoned with himself, but he obviously didn't have her brains.

He was amazed that she'd gotten so many women to be pirates. Never had he imagined that there were so many women who thought they were just as good as men. From Kagome he knew most women were as good if not better than men. Men and women were equal but law didn't see it that way.

He stood and turned back toward the land, "The way you treated her." He closed his eyes then refocused his thoughts, he need to find shelter for his crew and him. Though it would probably be hard seeing as he and Miroku were the two most wanted men.

Kagome sat at her desk, with her forehead rested against the wood. She just stared at the timber, following the grain with her eyes. She was trying her hardest not to cry over him anymore especially now that she wasn't alone anymore. There were too many youkai on this ship and they'd smell the tears.

She needed to get over him anyway, he never thought of her as more than a friend. Not even a good friend, she didn't mean enough to him not to be forgotten. She felt like an idiot, she should have forgotten about him when he left her to fend for herself. She should have blamed him for the miserable existence she'd lead, up until she met Sango, when he left her. Only she couldn't and she couldn't seem to stop loving him either.

"God, Kagome you're acting like a love sick puppy," She murmured, "Stop with this bullshit!" She slammed her fist into the desk, although she was careful not to break it. She still didn't sit up as the desks wood shuddered and creaked slightly in protest.

"Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome barked, not turning around. When she sniffed and realized who it was, she spun around and stared at the wide-eyed Sango, "Um, sorry Sango I'm not really with it right now!"

"It's okay," Sango smiled, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened with Inuyasha?"

Kagome opened her mouth then snapped it shut, "Nothing."

"Oh come on!" Sango yelled, then whispered, "I already know you're in love with him, you told me that before we were pirates and it's not like the crew would hate you for it."

She looked up at Sango with pain filled eyes, glazed with tears, "He forgot me." She whispered.

"You had a spell on you he didn't notice you," Sango tried to console her.

"But in the village one of the games we'd play was to have the village miko use a concealing spell on one of us, then whoever had the concealing spell would hide in the market and the other person would find whoever had the concealing spell on them. He always found me and I'd always find him." Kagome sniffed, "Not only that, I asked him if he knew a Kagome and he told me no, then he told me to go away."

"So he really forgot you?" Sango asked, bewildered.

Kagome nodded, "I figured he did when he never came back." She smiled sadly. "I'll survive, it's not like he's my mate or anything."

Sango bit her lip, "Alright well I know hanyou don't need much sleep but you said you haven't slept in a couple days, so you'd better rest."

"Thanks for talking to me Sango. I feel better," Kagome sighed, "I do need sleep, only about an hour though."

Sango nodded and left.

Inuyasha spent most of the next day still kicking himself about everything he'd done to Kagome. It was only when Miroku spoke to him that he briefly stopped.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku's brows drew together, "I mean you're really quiet, you seem really angry at yourself and worst of all you're talking to yourself."

"I'm fine, Miroku!" Inuyasha barked.

"You've been like this since you realized that Kagome stole our ship," Miroku continued.

Inuyasha sighed giving in way sooner than he normally would, "I hit her, Miroku."

Miroku gazed upon his best friend in surprise, "You gave up quickly," He murmured, "Hitting a female wasn't you either, why'd you hit her anyway?"

"I don't know, Miroku," Inuyasha put his head in his hands. "She was stubborn and didn't listen to me. She reminded me of someone and I didn't know who it was then. She frustrated me, so I took it out on her." He gritted his teeth, "Damn it was the first woman who I hit and it had to be her!"

"Her? What do you mean, it had to be Kagome," Miroku asked, confused, "Did you know her?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

"How?"

"She was the girl I left and never went back for," He bit his lip.

"Kagome was that girl?" When Inuyasha nodded he settled down, "Damn no wonder she hates men."

"So that's my fault?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Most likely," Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at him but closed his mouth when he saw the logic in that statement. "You're probably right."

Kagome woke up as Sango burst through the door, "What?"

"We've got a problem," She answered.

"What?" Kagome sniffed the air, "There's no gun powder in the air. What's the problem then?"

"Well we've got a navy ship tailing us," She responded quickly, "They haven't fired yet so we don't know what we should do."

Kagome stood and walked up to helm to get a good look at the ship, "First off it's small, they won't attack without back up. However since it is a smaller ship it's faster than us, but leaves it more vulnerable with less room to carry weapons. We can't get away so what do we do?" She looked at Sango.

"Fire first," Sango answered.

"Precisely!" Kagome turned to the crew. "Ready the cannons!"

The crew sprung quickly to action. Once the ship was scared away, Kagome changed course, heading back toward where they'd filled the stolen ship.

"I feel like going on a good pillage," Kagome smiled.

"Come now, Kagome, we just scared away a navy ship and you want to give away our course so soon," Sango tried to reason with her.

"Why did we become pirates?" Kagome looked at her with a raised brow.

"To be…stronger?"

"To get into trouble!" Kagome smirked.

"I thought it was to prove our selves," Sango raised her eyebrows.

"That too," She dismissed, "But pirates get into trouble!" She stabbed a fist in the air.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Set course for land, the next port!"

"Damn, that was the closest port?" Kagome stared at the few supplies they'd gotten from the village.

"Yes," Sango nodded.

"Well now they're even more poor then they were," Kagome scowled and stomped to her quarters.

"At least we got some food!" Sango yelled as the door slammed.

"She's right that pillage sucked," Chiisai remarked.

"Yeah, it did," Sango turned, "Oh well, put it away." She dismissed.

"When is that damn ship gonna be here again?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh you're done kicking yourself about Kagome?" Miroku looked at him.

"No," He sunk deeper into his chair, "but I am bored as hell."

"Shouldn't berating yourself keep you entertained?" He raised a brow.

"You think it would but you know that I hate staying in one place for to long unless it's necessary for information about home or anything else."

"Ah, well in that case that ship should be here the day after tomorrow." Miroku stated

"That long?" Inuyasha groaned.

"It's only 2 days, Inuyasha," He rolled his eyes.

"That's like an eternity!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is and that's that." He crossed his arms.

"Fine, whatever, Inuyasha."

"Kagome?" Sango looked, over said girl's shoulder, out toward the open ocean.

"What?"

"Why are we heading toward where you left Inuyasha?"

"We aren't," Kagome glanced at her.

"Yes we are," Sango pulled out her compass, "See?"

"Well I don't know why, Sango!" Kagome glared at her. "We just are!"

"Okay, okay," Sango put her hands in front of her defensively, "It was just an innocent question don't kill anyone."

"Innocent, my ass," Kagome looked back out at the water.

"I swear it was!" Sango argued.

"Whatever you say," Kagome scowled.

Sango sighed and left Kagome by herself. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

"Sure," Kagome waved her away.

"I feel so loved," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's good," Kagome ignored her friend.

Kagome continued to stare at the water; it didn't really matter if they went past the port that she'd left Inuyasha at. By the time they got there he'd be gone. Only thing was it made it more dangerous if Inuyasha and Miroku did decide to find and get payback. Inuyasha didn't like it when people took his property.

She sighed, she knew that Inuyasha'd find her for payback but it was much easier not telling Sango that. If Sango knew Inuyasha would defiantly track them she'd run. That was the last thing Kagome wanted to do. Even if she had one-sided feelings for Inuyasha, she wouldn't run from her problems.


	2. Follow the Scent

Chap 2: Follow the Scent

Disclaimer:

ToDifferentToBeReal- I do not own Inuyasha

Summary: IK MS Kag and San are the captains of the dreaded fleet of pirate females. As most pirates, these scallywags are infamous for tricking and stealing from everyone- especially men. But when, after captain Kagome goes inside one of their ships disguised and ends up steeling the one that the Captains are actually on, leaving them not knowing who she was, the crew finds they're being trailed by Inuyasha and Miroku, because the Captains have figured Kagome out, what'll they do?  
Adventure/Action/Comedy/Romance

Alternate Universe

Inuyasha sighed, 3 days was seemingly turning into 3 centuries. Not a single ship had docked at this small port; the only scheduled docking was to come later that day. Inuyasha's crew was bored as hell and he was still sulking. Even though they'd been there for 3 days no one knew that there were pirates bunking in town. It seemed that because this port was so small no one even knew who Inuyasha and Miroku were. They had no clue what was going on in the outside world.

Inuyasha wondered if he really should track down Kagome. What would he do anyway, yell at her? God, he'd screwed up! He truly should steer clear of her; she was going to hate him for the rest of her life.

He sighed, the orders had already been given and spread, and they were tracking Kagome so he really had no choice. He'd just have to pretend that he didn't love her. That would, however turn out to be harder than he thought.

Kagome glanced at the open ocean; they'd already passed the port that she'd left Inuyasha at. She knew he'd be thrown for a loop trying to find her now. He most likely thought she was a couple days to the west. They'd made good time; it'd taken them just ½ a day to get past the port, ½ of the time it'd taken her to get to their rendezvous point from the port.

"Where are we headed now, Kagome?" Sango asked leaning against the railing of the boat.

"No where in particular," Kagome shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yup," Kagome stated, "I'm just steering in a easterly direction."

"Yeah, well then let me know when something interesting happens." Sango stomped away.

The ship had been easy to steel, they'd barely even put up a fight. Inuyasha'd taken few prisoners, throwing most of the crew over board. He had headed straight for the captain's quarters and slumped down onto the bed. Trusting Kagome she'd turned around to try and confuse him so she was probably going east instead of west. As if reading his mind Miroku entered the room.

"Any idea where they are?"

"Go east," Inuyasha ordered.

"East?" Miroku frowned.

"Yes, east," Inuyasha scowled.

"But we watched her go west," Miroku said.

"Who's known her for their whole life?" Inuyasha glared.

"You," Miroku rolled his eyes.

"We go east," Inuyasha stated again.

"Where east?"

"Just east," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Alright, you can stay in here and sulk some more." Miroku smirked at the growl he received.

Right about now Kagome was having the time of her life. She was sitting in her quarters unsheathing then re-sheathing Torensaiga. She made sure to keep it in its small rusty form, lest she break something. It was times like these that she wondered why she had become a pirate. Sitting on a boat for weeks or months at a time with sometime very low food supplies was absolutely boring especially for a hanyou, she had no place to run on a boat. After thinking that, she remembered the thrill of ransacking a town.

She finally stood up and walked to the door, "Hey, Sango!"

"What?" Sango called back.

"Come here!"

Sango sprinted to the door and gave Kagome a questioning look, "Yes?"

"Our port, take us there," She ordered.

Sango was then staring at the door instead of Kagome, "Alright." Sango turned, "We're headed to our port, people!"

Kagome stepped out of her quarters as they were approaching an island; she advanced toward Sango who was steering the ship. "Hey Sango?"

"Yes?" Sango glanced at her.

"Do we have any new crew members on this ship?" She asked.

"Hmm, just one I believe," Sango stated.

"Does she know about pirate ports?" She stared at the cliff wall in front of them.

"Don't know, maybe you should find her," She turned the wheel a little.

"Might be a good idea," Kagome turned around and addressed one of her crew members, "Mizuki!"

"Yes, Captain?" Mizuki turned toward her.

"Go get me the new member," Kagome ordered.

"Right away!" Mizuki ran off and appeared again a few minutes later with a younger woman in tow.

"Aoi, right?" Kagome asked.

The young woman nodded, "Yes, Captain."

"Do you know about pirate ports?" She questioned.

"No," She said.

"First of all there are only a few of them, and they're hard to find, only a few pirate crews know about them," Kagome stated.

"Is there a point to this, Captain?" Aoi asked.

Kagome rose both brows, "Now, now, don't get mouthy," Kagome pointed to the cliff wall, "Look there."

Aoi looked up and her eyes widened, "We're going to run into that cliff!"

Kagome crossed both arms and smirked as the young woman began to freak out. Kagome strode back to Sango and leaned against the railing as she watched Aoi run from crewmember to crewmember yelling that they were going to run into a cliff, no one seemed to care, every one of them ignored her.

"Kagome, every time you _tell_ a new member about pirate ports this happens," Sango sighed.

"The young ones are always mouthy and besides it's fun to watch them go crazy," Kagome smiled, "The crew knows not to tell her, too."

"You're going to give her a heart attack," Sango rolled her eyes.

"She's young and healthy, it won't kill her," She grinned.

"You're too bitter, Kagome," She frowned.

"I've been this way since you met me," Kagome said.

"I know you haven't always been this way," Sango shook her head.

"How would you know that?" She glared at her.

"I'm not stupid, Kagome," She rolled her eyes, "By the way you can't torture your crew every time something you don't like happens."

Kagome looked at Sango and blinked a few times, "You wouldn't know, Sango."

She turned back around and watched as Aoi got worse as the ship got closer to the cliff. The young pirate's face was a bright red by now; she looked as if she would tear out her hair. She was screaming nonsense as she ran to the edge of the ship. She poised herself to jump overboard but Kagome leapt from her perch next Sango and grab the girl mid-dive.

"Now, now, Aoi," Kagome smiled, "We can't have you doing that, the sharks might getcha."

Kagome wrapped her arm around the waist of the girl who was just about purple faced as the ship turned into the cliff but they didn't crash. The ship sailed on and it soon became apparent that they were entering a large cave.

Kagome laughed and pointed out the green spots that marked the cave entrance, "This is a pirate port, my dear."

"You did that on purpose," The girl glared at her.

"Precisely," Kagome smiled, "I hope you learned your lesson. Next time you mouth off it'll be worse, you're just lucky that you're in my crew other captains would've killed you on the spot, tortured you, numerous other things that are far less pleasant. When you look at it what I just did is nice and generous compared to the others."

Aoi blinked at her, "Um... I'm sorry Captain."

"Good," Kagome smiled, "get back to work, we'll be docking soon."

The cave was very wide open; it was amazing that such a large ship could steer through easily. At first it seemed as though they were headed back into darkness, as though there were nothing there, but they soon entered an underground city. As the ship came into the town people stop and waved.

"Captain Kagome!" An older woman called as she waved.

"Captain Sango!" A young man grinned widely up at the ship.

Kagome looked at Aoi, who hadn't moved as Kagome had order but had just stared at the cave walls until they reached the city, "This is our port, Aoi."

"What do you mean _our_ port?" Aoi glanced up at Kagome.

"We provide for this port, we created it," Kagome smiled, "This is our home."

"Do we come here often?" Aoi glanced around.

"No, not really this port is rich as it is but all these people are loyal to us so we do come back as much as possible," Kagome explained.

"So Miroku's crew doesn't know about this port?" Aoi asked. "They won't find us here?"

"No they won't," Kagome said.

Aoi sighed, "That's good."

"But we'll still have to face them. We can't hide forever," Kagome affirmed.

Aoi looked at her with wide eyes, "You mean that you don't care if they come after us?"

"It's not if, Aoi. They will come after us, Miroku and Inuyasha don't like to have stuff stolen from them, especially Inuyasha. Don't tell Sango though," Kagome put a finger to her lips, "Sango'll want to run, I won't run."

"How do you know they'll come after us?" Aoi's voice shook.

"I've known Inuyasha all my life, I know him very well," Kagome stated.

"You know the mysterious 2nd captain?" Aoi gaped.

Kagome slapped her hand over the girl's mouth, "Don't be so loud, that's confidential information, don't tell anyone," Kagome glared at the girl.

"So, you really do know him?" Aoi smiled.

"Yeah, we grew up together. I never knew what happened to him until I went and stole one of their ships." Kagome crossed her arms, "But he forgot about me so it doesn't mean much now."

Aoi stared at her, "He _forgot_ about you?"

"Yup!" Kagome said.

"What a jackass? How can someone just forgot a person they've known their whole life?" Aoi threw her arms in the air.

"Don't know how but apparently he figured it out," Kagome laughed.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

"What?" Kagome turned around and looked at her friend.

"We're ready to dock!" Sango gestured to the docks.

Kagome smiled, "Alright!" She looked to Aoi, "Later, I'll be going now," Kagome walked to the edge of the ship and hopped onto the railing. She waved to Aoi grinning and with a powerful push of her legs she was in the air heading toward the docks. She landed gracefully and was greeted by several people. She pushed through the crowd and spotted the woman she was looking for, a wide grin spread over her face, "Akane!"

Akane smiled back at her, "Hey, Captain Kagome!"

Kagome jogged to the girl and threw her arm around her shoulders, "How's it been here without me?"

"Kinda boring," Akane said.

"Isn't it always boring without me?" Kagome laughed.

"So where to first?" Akane asked.

"The house," Kagome yawned, "I'm tired, I took a nap a couple days ago but I haven't had a good night's sleep in about 2 weeks."

"Ah, well, you should get some sleep before tomorrow night," Akane ordered.

Kagome grimaced, "Stupid new moon."

"Yes, well, no matter how much you hate it, it's still there." Akane glanced toward the large house they were approaching. "I'll prepare you some nicer clothes while you bathe, after that you can have a good night's sleep, 2 days from now there will be festivities and a large dinner because of your return. Tonight you will get a good night's sleep I assure you!" Akane opened the large doors and they entered the house.

"Thanks, Akane," Kagome smiled, "What would I do with out you?"

"Come home to a very dirty house. It's a big house too, you don't want to clean it yourself," Akane winked.

"You know I really never needed this big house, I prefer to sleep outside in the trees. Not to mention all the people it takes to clean this place." Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Nonsense, you and Sango provide for this port! We have our money because of you, stolen or not! You created this town and gave us all a place to live, every last one of us is indebted to you," Akane nodded.

Kagome sighed, "Whatever you say."

"Exactly," Akane grinned.

Akane turned a corner while Kagome kept going straight, "I won't be long Akane."

"Drivel! You take a nice, long, relaxing dip in the hot springs! You have hours upon hours! Nothing important is happening until the day after tomorrow," Akane discarded Kagome's statement.

Kagome smiled and bound off toward the back of the house, she exited a back door and was greet by a flight of stairs. She ascended the stairs and broke into sunlight, closing the hatch she'd come out of she turned and walked a short distance before she reached the hot springs. The sun was low enough in the sky that the towering trees surrounding the springs shaded them. Kagome stripped out her clothes and set them on a large boulder next to the springs. Sinking to the hot water with a sigh, she thought that she should've told Akane that she'd been in the above ground springs and not the underground ones. The girl would quickly find her either way.

Kagome laid her head against the rock behind her and sunk a little deeper into the water. She smiled, she always liked this, when she came here she was treated like a princess. She didn't deserve it; she was far from a princess, she was a pirate. Either way these people loved her, they were loyal to her, they were her friends. This wasn't actually home but it was home for now.

If she ever found a way home she couldn't leave these people in the dust she'd take them with her if they wanted to go. She'd still be a pirate whether they stayed or went so she could bring them money every now and again. She could bring them enough money to keep them a wealthy town for a long time.

Kagome had been soaking in the water for quite a while when she heard her name called, "Is that you, Akane?"

"Yes," The woman came into view and smiled. "I've brought you fresh clothes. If you'll slide over to this side of the pool I'll wash your back and hair for you."

"Akane, please," Kagome said, "I can do this myself."

"Nonsense, Captain Sango is downstairs being treated to similar luxuries," Akane huffed.

Kagome furrowed her brows, "She jumped at the offer?"

"No, but she eventually accepted, as will you," Akane's grin returned anew.

Kagome sighed, "Fine but only a quick scrub and I'll be washing the rest of me myself and dressing myself thank you, I don't need handmaids."

"Both you and Captain Sango seem to think that," Akane snorted.

"Not think," Kagome corrected her, "KNOW!"

"Fine, Fine," Akane gestured, "Just come over here."

Kagome sighed and scooted to the opposite side of the pool, her back was now facing Akane and the girl bent over slightly and rubbed a cloth across her back. Once she finished with Kagome's back and hair the girl retreated back to the caves knowing full well that Kagome wasn't about to give in to any more. Kagome finished washing and dressed.

Kagome made her way back to the hatch, heading back down the stairs and into the house. She turned a few corners and entered her bedchambers. She didn't bother to look for her sleepwear; she merely kicked off her boots and fell onto her bed. She was almost immediately asleep, here nothing really mattered she didn't have to worry so it wasn't just a half-sleep as usual. This was one of her once in a blue moon naps, where she didn't have to stay aware of what was going on or be ready to wake up at a moments notices, she had hours this time.

Akane shaking her insistently awoke Kagome, the girl smiled when Kagome finally opened her eyes, "I have to wake up already?"

"When you know you're safe you are a very sound sleeper, Captain Kagome," Akane grinned.

Kagome stretched and smiled, "Normally I'm not but I know that no one will find me here so I don't have to worry about staying vigilant while I sleep."

"It's good to know you feel safe here," Akane turned.

"What are we doing today?" Kagome yawned.

"Everyone is preparing for tomorrow's feast though not many of them know why we have to wait until tomorrow." Akane said.

"Stupid, new moon," Kagome growled.

"Stupid, _boring,_ new moon!" Kagome stared at the ceiling.

She hated being in her human form. She couldn't smell as good, or see as good, or hear as good. She never slept on the night of the new moon, not even when she was here at _her_ port. She hadn't even slept on the night of the new moon when she was little and she was on an island with a barrier around it, in a house surrounded by family and friends. Never would she sleep on the night of the new moon.

Inuyasha lay on his stomach on the bed, staring at the wall. He knew it was the night of the new moon, and he knew he wouldn't sleep. That, however, wasn't what was preoccupying his mind.

Kagome was glad when the change came about at dawn. Although, even after it did she didn't leave her room. For some reason she was thinking about him. She was thinking very deeply about him. She was completely preoccupied. She thought for hours and hours about several different things revolving around him. She didn't stop thinking until Akane entered the room around mid-afternoon.

"Good afternoon!" She smiled.

"Afternoon," Kagome said.

"I hope you had a nice morning! I brought you lunch!" Akane provided the food upon saying this.

"Thanks," Kagome said. As soon as she finished she glanced at Akane, "What now?"

Akane grinned, "Now, it's time to dress for the festivities tonight."

Kagome blinked than groaned, "I've got to wear some fancy gown don't I?"

"Yes!" Akane turned around grinning so wide it looked like her face would crack; a ball gown lay in her arms.

Kagome moaned, "I hate wearing fancy dresses can't I just wear what I normally do? I only wear gowns when I need to disguise myself at ports or anywhere else I may need to disguise myself."

"You will not wear men's clothing to a feast in your honor," An evil grin spread across her face, "Captain Sango agreed."

"Damn her!" Kagome wailed. "Why do you keep pulling that card?"

"Because you'd never agree if I didn't tell you that she had," Akane smirked.

"Did she willingly agree?"

"No, actually, she put quiet a fight it took many women to hold her down and get the corset on and as soon as we let her go to get the dress on she bolted, finally we caught her and got her to agree but we had a hell of a time getting her to agree to the makeup." Akane explained.

"Makeup?"

Akane nodded, "Yes."

"Sorry, Akane, but no," Kagome bolted, pushing past the girl with amazing speed.

Akane stuck her head out of the room, "Someone catch her!"

Humans surrounded Kagome but none could catch her, running was becoming a nuisance so she jumped into the rafters and lounged there as everyone stared up at her. "I'll just stay up here until it's time for dinner!"

Akane looked up at her, "Please, Captain Kagome?"

"Nope!"

Akane sighed, "You leave me no choice," She turned to one of the other women who surrounded her, "Go find several youkai women and tell them we need help capturing and dressing, Captain Kagome."

"Shit," Kagome cursed. Well she'd stay here until they came to get her then she'd run again. The human women dispersed and when Akane wasn't looking Kagome made herself scarce. It just wouldn't do for them to catch her just yet, she knew they would though with youkai on their side it was inevitable, but perhaps she could prolong the inevitable.

"Captain Kagome?" Shit they were here already? She made her way across the rafters toward the doors of the house, the open doors.

"Where is she?" One woman asked.

"Up there somewhere," Akane pointed to the rafters.

"We know that," Another said, "We can smell her."

Kagome was just above the doors, right next to the wall, she sidestepped and fell quickly to the ground, landing gracefully in front of the doors, "I take my leave," She smirked and turned bounding out the doors.

The women were in close pursuit, she ran through the crowds of people, many of which only saw a blur as she pasted by. She jumped to the rooftops and paused, looking back at the youkai women following. When she paused several people noticed her and pointed notifying others.

Kagome listened as it quickly flew through the crowds that 'Captain Kagome is being chased down by youkai again. She probably won't dress up for the festivities tonight, same old, same old.' She ignored it all and began running again; she took a sharp turn and bound across more roofs. Normally in their little chases she didn't do that and the youkai who were chasing were so used to their normal routine that she had them skidding to a stop.

Kagome left them behind and went back toward the house, she ran straight through the house and up through the hatch. She'd have them running in circles for hours before they finally found her, or before she went back herself, but they'd never guess the she'd come up here. They wouldn't use their noses either, they'd try all of her usual tricks first, and there were quiet a few, it would take them a while, before they started using logic and realized that she wasn't going for same old same old, she was going to win this time.

She headed toward the ocean at a leisurely pace. When she arrived at the cliff that the cave entrance was on she looked down and smiled, she had a while. She hoped up into a tree and looked out at the ocean for a while, lounging on the branch in peace. She glance up at the sun's position in the sky, she'd give them an hour. Glancing back into the trees she saw nothing so she looked back out at the ocean. A ship had come into view, she hadn't noticed it a while ago but now she could tell that is was a ship it must have been coming her way for a while because it was moving at sluggish pace but she could see it clearly though it was small because of its distance. She squinted as she tried to make out the flag.

She gasped, "Inuyasha!" He'd gone east not west; maybe he wasn't tracking her, something told her otherwise.

"Kagome!" Akane growled when her captain came into view, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Enjoying the view," She gestured upwards lazily.

Akane scowled and dragged Kagome toward her room, "Now I only have a small amount of time to get you ready."

"This happens every time and every time you get unbelievably angry," Kagome drawled out.

"That's because the whole time you put up a fight, even after you're caught, even after you lose your little game!" Akane snarled.

"Don't get snippety with me," Kagome scolded.

Akane glared at her captain and gripped her wrist tighter expecting her to struggle. She closed the door to Kagome's room and went to work. It was always just her helping Kagome dress, the youkai women would stand outside the closed door so even though Kagome struggled she couldn't bolt and if Akane ever needed help then the women would come in but it never got that out of hand.

However, this time Kagome put up no fight at all, she just sat there almost limply as Akane pushed her this way and that and yanked on stupid strings. Kagome was completely calm through the whole process and this shocked Akane but she proceeded.

Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his newly acquired quarters. He'd been laying in bed for a while now; he hadn't left his quarters since they left to follow Kagome. For 3 days he'd stayed in this one room thinking about the one thing, the one person, that he wished he didn't have to think about at the moment. The new moon had come and gone just last night yet he still stayed in the room thinking of only her. If he hadn't done something as asinine as to forget her it wouldn't be so painful to think about her at the moment.

"Of course," He murmured to himself, "why wouldn't it be painful to think that the person that you love is probably going to hate you for the rest of your life?"

He huffed and sat up, his eyebrows furrowing as the frown he'd been wearing since he figured Kagome out, appeared on his face again, "Well, I guess it's time I see where we are."

His door swung upon and everything stopped as his crew looked at him, "What?" The bustle began again but everyone was watching him out of the corner of their eyes.

"Done sulking yet?" Miroku said from above him.

Inuyasha turned around and spotted Miroku steering the ship. "I'm not going to answer that because you already know the answer."

"Ah, yes, you'll never be done sulking," Miroku sighed, "Unless, of course, she doesn't hate you."

Inuyasha laughed, "Fat chance!"

"You never know, my friend," Miroku smiled.

"How can you smile while talking about this?" He barked.

Miroku laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Inuyasha jumped and landed next to Miroku, "Sure you do."

"Can't you ever use the stairs like normal people?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I, my friend, am not a normal person," Inuyasha placed a hand on his chest.

"No, definitely not normal," Miroku muttered.

"Was that an insult?"

"No, no, of course not," Miroku chuckled.

"Liar," Inuyasha said.

Miroku gasped, "I'm offended."

"You shouldn't be because you were after all lying," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Anyway, where exactly are we?"

Miroku waved a hand behind Inuyasha, "By an island."

"Wow, thank you for being so descriptive," Inuyasha said, sarcastically, turning around. He dragged his eyes over the cliff of the island that the ship was sailing parallel to. The ship was moving along at a sluggish pace, little wind wasn't catching the sails, so they'd be by this island for a while, "Why are we so close to the island?"

"Deep waters," Miroku informed him, "and we hoped to maybe find something of Kagome."

Inuyasha turned and some invisible force seemed to tug him toward the island, "Lower the sails."

"What?" Miroku frowned, "but then we won't move at all."

"Lower the sails," Inuyasha ordered, "and drop anchor."

"Are we going to go to the island?" Miroku asked.

"No not just yet, we have to find a beach to do that and right now I just want to watch the island," Inuyasha waved a dismissive had.

Miroku shrugged and left him alone, as his orders were carried out.

The whole thing should have been fun but it was more of a blur to Kagome. She moved through everything like a ghost. Ate only because it was necessary, danced when asked because she had to, she didn't drink. She was thinking about other things, about other people, one person in particular.

She had a short conversation with Sango when she'd bumped into her.

"There you are!" Sango had smiled. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really? About what?" Kagome asked absently.

"Telling Aoi may not have been smart if you didn't want her to tell anyone. She'll keep quiet for a while but she's new and she'll talk eventually," Sango had warned.

"I know," Kagome murmured, "I wouldn't have told her if I didn't expect her to tell."

"You want the crew to know?" Sango had been confused.

"No, not really but it's better they find out from her than me because either way they find out eventually," Kagome said.

Sango had been dragged away by a young man then, who had asked her for a dance.

Kagome slipped away soon after that going unnoticed by anyone, she'd attended so Akane would be happy, and she always left early anyway but normally for different reasons. She slipped stealthily into the house and into her room, she considered changing everything but that would take to long. She slipped pants on under the dress and took off.

She was up the hatch in mere seconds, it was dark out now but she could see as if it was a clear, sunny day. She lifted her skirts and jogged toward the ocean. In the hours she'd been gone she knew that the ship had gotten closer to the island, much closer but she expected it to be half gone by now. She stopped at the cliff's edge and stared at the ship, it was straight ahead of her and very close to the island.

Inuyasha stared at the island for hours; it never changed; yet he continued to stare at it. Something was here, but he couldn't figure out what wanted him on this island. Was Kagome here?

Miroku came by several times asking if they were going to find beach and go onto the island. Inuyasha had responded the same way every time with an 'I don't know.'

The sky darkened and he continued to stare at the rocky cliff, his vision adjusted to the light change and he could see as if it were daylight out. The stars and moon rose above him and he stared at the island.

"Inuyasha," Miroku taped him on the shoulder. "If we're not going to go on the island can we leave?"

"No," Inuyasha murmured.

"Why are you staring at it?" Miroku sighed.

"Something's here," Inuyasha stated.

"What?" Miroku asked

"I don't know what but it's there?" Miroku hadn't really been looking for that answer but he took it, turning he left his friend to watch the island.

The invisible force pulled his attention to the trees at the top of the cliff. Bolting up right from his slumped over position, his eyes widened and he stared.

There he was, the man who'd occupied her thoughts all day today. The man she should hate but couldn't seem to stop loving. He noticed her immediately, she watched him bolt up and could even tell when his eyes widened. His silver white hair whipped around him with the sudden movement, his Inu ears swiveled furiously atop his head. His clawed hands almost splintered the woods under his grip. He was there, he was beautiful.

"Inuyasha," She whispered.

She was there, the woman who occupied his thoughts constantly now. The woman who he had forgotten but who he couldn't seem to get out of his head anymore. The woman who he should just give up on but found that he had loved fully all along. The woman who his heart yearned for right now, who he never should have forgotten. She was staring at him, her eyes wide as she did. Her long black hair settled chaotically across her back and over her shoulders, it and her Inu ears seemed to blend in with the dark night. Her clawed hands were fisted in the skirts of the gown she wore, lifting them slightly. He could tell she'd just been running her chest was heaving, her breathing harsh. She was there, she was gorgeous.

"Kagome," He whispered.


	3. Stronger Together

Chap 3: Stronger Together

Disclaimer:

TDTBR- I don't own anything Inuyasha! So here's the story!

Summary: IK MS Kag and San are the captains of the dreaded fleet of pirate females. As most pirates, these scallywags are infamous for tricking and stealing from everyone- especially men. But when, after captain Kagome goes inside one of their ships disguised and ends up steeling the one that the Captains are actually on leaving them not know who she was, the crew finds they're being trailed by the Redcoats, because the Captains have figured Kagome out, what'll they do?

Adventure/Action/Comedy/Romance

Alternate Universe

Inuyasha jumped up and perched on the railing of the ship frantically looking for a rock half way between the cliff and ship. The cliff was far to tall and far away for him to make it in one leap. At last he spotted a large boulder close enough to the ship as well as the cliff. He leapt, as soon as he hit the boulder he pushed off again and he was soon on top of the cliff standing next to Kagome.

Neither said anything they just stood looking at each other. The silence was thick but comfortable.

Kagome fisted her hands tighter into the skirts of her gown but refrained from biting her lip. She almost wanted to cry, she thought the next time she saw him it would be in an all out brawl. However, here she was right now, just standing there staring at him, neither did anything for the longest time.

Inuyasha was the first to move, though he kept silent. He slowly brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, she leaned into his hand and he smiled, stepping closer. He opened his mouth to say something but she promptly placed a finger to his lips silencing him. Dropping her hand she replaced it quickly with her mouth, in a slow kiss. When she pulled away she wrapped her arms around his waist and stepped closer to him.

"Don't say anything," She whispered, "You'll ruin the moment."

He wrapped his arms around her head and laid his cheek on top of her head. They stayed this way for a while, but it did have to end eventually.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku wasn't loud but even at this distance he was heard by the hanyou

"Kagome?" Sango didn't seem to be to far away either.

Inuyasha pulled back and opened his mouth again but was again stopped by Kagome.

She smiled, "It doesn't matter, I'm glad I got to see you." Her eyes filled with pain and he didn't understand why until she spoke, "I realize that the next time we meet we'll probably be enemies again."

Her statement hurt but before he could say anything she had turned and was gone. He turned around and went back to the ship.

"Kagome?" Sango frowned.

Kagome sighed and stared up at the sky from her perch up above the deck.

"Kagome!" Sango furrowed her brows.

Kagome shifted, leaned against the mast and let her feet hang.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was thrown from her reverie and she leaned back a little to far and fell from her perch. She quickly did a flip in midair and caught the pole. She hung there for a moment before dropping to the deck, landing softly in front of Sango, "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango frowned again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled, "Why?"

"You've been off in your own world all day, and you've been sighing a lot." Sango stated.

"Really?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, and shrugged, "Hm, well I guess it can't really be helped, my mind is in another place."

She stood beside Sango, leaning against the railing and looking out at the sea. "Did I ever tell you about Inuyasha and I? How everything happened? How we ended up away from home?"

Sango shook her head, blinking, "No, why?"

"You know," She ignored the question Sango had asked, "We can never beat each other. We're equals, our swords are the same. Except for one factor of the swords they are no different."

"That factor is?" Sango encouraged her to continue.

"My sword, Torensaiga, is made from my father's fang, Kenji's fang. Inuyasha's sword, Tessaiga, is made for his father's fang, Inutaisho's fang. They can't beat each other, they wield the same powers, and they're much stronger together than apart. They're useless against each other." She stared down at the water, not noticing that the crew was beginning to gather to listen to her talk. She sighed, pausing.

"Go ahead," Sango said.

"Our father's," She smiled, "They were always best friends, always. They were together their whole lives, even when they found mates and had families. I remember we all lived in the same house; it was a huge house, of course. Inuyasha and I were like them; I don't remember a day that I didn't spend with Inuyasha. You know, both of our father's found human wives, but Inuyasha's got an older half brother, he's full youkai. Our mother's were best friends, too."

Inuyasha's brother inherited Tensaiga, sword of heaven, my brother got Sounga, sword of hell. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, he disappeared when we were 13 and then we disappeared. Our father's warned us, we weren't to go to far from the island; the current would drag us away. That it did, I almost died, you know. Out on the ocean all you can smell is salt," She sniffed the air, "like now, salt was all I could smell. We never found our way back to the island and we were stuck out on the open sea for 3 weeks. What little supplies we'd had were gone, but then we found land, wonderful land. But it wasn't the island; I haven't seen my home since then. We'd hit mainland, Inuyasha took me to a doctor, I was half dead as it was but, Inuyasha begged him to save me. Together, after I returned to health, we worked off the debt. And then…"

"What?"

"He left me," She cocked her head to the side frowning, "I worked for the man I killed, the man who try to… well that was just before I met you Sango. I still remember, how close I was to death, how it felt to be that close. Death doesn't scare me much anymore, when I was left alone I thought I would die, in such a strange place. But I didn't and I never thought I'd see Inuyasha again; it's been a year. I wonder…will I ever get home?"

"Sure you will," Sango smiled, "I'll help you find the island."

Kagome smiled, "That island, it was so peaceful, happy. Nothing bad ever happened, I find myself forgetting it though. You know, no one knew about the island, but I'm sure they've found it by now, especially with the map gone. I doubt I'll ever find home again." She turned around and blinked. "What are you all doing?"

The crew all jumped to attention and one woman said, "Listening to your story?"

"Get back to work!" She pointed in the opposite direction.

All the women quickly made their way back to where they were supposed to be.

Kagome ruffed the skirts of the dress she wore; she scowled, "Are these all that necessary?"

"Yes, they are," Sango handed her a fancy hat, "We're not just stealing stuff, we're crashing their party!"

Kagome glared at her, putting the hat over her Inu ears, "We have to crash it in disguise?"

"Hey, it's your plan not mine, like I would ever make up a plan this risky anyway. The damn navy is going to be at the ball and we're going! Again, your plan, so deal with it," Sango held her skirts and walked off the ship.

Kagome grumbling, placing the hat on her head, and followed Sango, "Next time you make up the plan!"

Sango chuckled and glanced back at their ship, their flag had been replaced with a flag that told people they weren't pirate's, she didn't even know what flag is was, she really didn't pay attention to which country's flag they put up, they were lying anyway.

Kagome sighed, walking at a quick pace next to Sango, "You told them to be ready to sail out of port as soon as possible, right?"

"Of course I did, Kagome!" Sango said, "Once we finish the minor pillaging at the ball we can scour the town for anything and them leave right away."

"Good," Kagome scowled, "I don't want to be in this dress any longer than I have too." She cast a look at the ships sitting in the harbor. A few navy ships sat among merchant and trading ships.

Kagome turned and looked back at her ship, "Hey!" She barked and motion on the ship stopped at the whole crew turned towards her, "Have fun!" She gestured towards town, "Just don't get caught by them," She looked at the navy ships, "You have ½ an hour! If you're not back on the ship when we get back you'll be left!"

Looking back out at the harbor, she recognized a ship. She paused and stared at the ship, it couldn't be. She'd only caught a brief glance of Inuyasha's new ship at the island, this one couldn't be it, they just looked similar. She wanted to see him so much that she was becoming delusional.

As her crew filtered off the ship, she and Sango turned back in the direction of their destination, the ball.

Inuyasha brushed his hands down the length of the violet frock coat he wore. There was a knock on the door; he didn't even look away from the long mirror in front of him, "Hold on, Miroku!" He pulled the jacket tight over his shoulders once more and, grabbing the large hat on his desk, threw open the door. As he closed the door he placed the hat atop his head. "Do you know how much I hate this?" He gestured to the outfit.

"About as much as I do?" Miroku grinned.

"No," He growled, "More!"

Miroku laughed, "Well, you only have to deal with it for a couple of hours." He ruffled the frills on his poet's shirt.

"A couple of hours is a couple to many," He grumbled.

"Fine, next time you can decide how we get into the party." Miroku turned and walked, dignifiedly of the ship. "Hell, next time we'll just crash the ball and get our selves killed."

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever," He looked back toward the ship, catching sight of the navy ships as well as an extremely familiar looking ship. He shook off the feeling and turned away, following Miroku away from the docks.

As soon as she entered the ballroom, Kagome was the perfect lady. She was polite, obedient, and cheery. She was not a pirate at the moment and everyone here had no clue that she had ever been a pirate. Sango was with her until a man came to ask her to dance; she gave him the once over and accepted. Kagome figured she'd found something valuable to steal off of him.

A man with long brown hair, tied back, approached her. He was dressed in a deep blue frock coat; she spotted a gold chain hanging out of the pocket on his hip. She knew that at the end of that chain was a nice pocket watch. When he asked her to dance she accepted and took his out stretched hand.

As he led her to the dance floor she asked, "Your name, good sir?"

"You may call me Houjou, madam," He smiled down at her.

"Kumiko, if you will," She gave a false name, and looked at him in surprise.

"May I ask, Miss Kumiko, why you are so surprised at my name?"

"I knew a boy when I was younger, that looked remarkably similar to you. Though, I know you aren't he, for that boy would never leave the town I once lived in. That boy is also much younger than thee." She stated.

"I also know that I am not this boy you speak of, for I would never forget such a face as yours had I seen it before. Because I can not recall your face I know that I am not this boy," He spun her into a waltz as they reached the dance floor. "You don't live around here, do you Miss Kumiko?"

"No, Sir," She said, "I do not, I have come with a friend. We don't plan to stay long but the captain of our ship said we had time to come to the ball."

As the waltz ended they came to a stop, he glanced down at her, "May I ask for another dance?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline this time," As she spoke she reached out and using her speed she quickly snatched the watch from his pocket, the move went unnoticed by him and she turned away, glancing over her shoulder she said, "I'm sorry."

She headed over to a secluded corner, where she stowed the watch. When she turned around a flash of silver caught her eye. She gasped and looked around but she saw no silver. She sniffed the air but there were to many people and to many different scents to place just one. She slid along the wall staying in the shadows, looking through the crowds. She pasted a staircase and was about to leave the shadows and give up hope when someone grabbed her and dragged her under the staircase. She yelped but someone's lips muffed the sound, someone was kissing her, she went stiff as a board.

She was about to fight and tear this guy to shreds but she paused. This was familiar, she knew this person; she'd been kissed by this person before. She relaxed, inhaling she took in his scent. She pressed her body to his and kissed back. After several minutes, she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"You scared the shit out of me, Inuyasha," She laid her head against his chest.

"Sorry," He smirked.

"Either way, I've missed you," She whispered.

"I didn't get to talk last time," He said, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything, everything that I ever did to hurt you."

Kagome blinked, "You don't have to-"

"Just listened," He glared at her, "I'm sorry that I left you a year ago. I'm sorry that I forgot you. I'm sorry that I hit you. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. I've done to many things to expect that from you, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm not going to try to explain myself to you because I can't even explain my actions to myself. All I can say is it happened and I wish it hadn't."

"Are you done?" She stared up at him.

"Yes," He nodded.

"I forgive you," She kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her in surprise and then confusion, "Why?"

"Because I-"

At that moment, Sango pasted them and whispered, "Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and pecked him on the cheek, "I'll tell you later."

"Right here," She stepped out of the shadows. "What is it?"

"We should leave soon," She murmured, "We're pushing out luck."

"She's right," Inuyasha leaned in between them, as Sango gaped at him he continued. "You've been here just as long as we have so I do say its time we leave."

"There you are," Miroku approached them. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes," Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sango walked off, "Wait! Avoid that…wall."

"That's where the posters are," Miroku's eyes widened, "Are they…?"

"Yes," He nodded, "We have to go after them."

"Inuyasha what if we get caught," Miroku grabbed his arm, "Better them than us!"

"No, we're going after them," Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and dragged him off.

He caught up to Kagome and stopped her just as they reached the papers posted on the wall, "You shouldn't have come this way."

"Why?"

He pointed up at the posters, "That's why!"

Kagome looked up and saw 'Wanted' signs posted all along the wall. There were 4 that immediately caught her eye for they were large and detailed. All 4 were around the same size, and each displayed a picture of the group standing before them. There was one of her, one of Inuyasha, one of Miroku and one of Sango.

She blinked, "No one will notice us. It's a ball; they'll never look at the posters and then at us. The connection won't be made. Either way we should leave now."

She turned around and almost ran into a woman who had been standing behind her, "Oh I'm sorry."

"No wo…" She trailed off as she stared at Kagome, then she looked behind Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha held their breath as the woman looked at each of the four and then at the wall. As she opened her mouth, Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pressed their hands against their hats trying to muffle the high-pitched scream that the woman emitted.

"Time to go!" Kagome pushed through the crowd as the woman broke into hysterics.

"It's them! It's them!" She frantically pointed to the wall and then to the 4 pirates.

Kagome growled, "RUN!"

"How the hell are you going to run in those?" Miroku gestured to the gowns.

"We're not!" Sango said, ripped the skirts off the gown she wore. Then she pointed to the white trousers that had been underneath as well as the boots that had been covered, "We'll run in these, and I even brought my sword."

Kagome did likewise and pulled the skirts away from her, leaving them behind. She wore black breeches instead of white. "Sango! Hop on," She paused briefly as Sango jumped on her back then she broke into a sprint. She looked over her shoulder, "You'd better move! Fast!"

Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed Miroku, and quickly followed Kagome. He went straight to his ship and dumped Miroku on deck, "Time to leave!" He looked back at the town and realized that they wouldn't make it far enough before they reached the docks.

Kagome had done the same as Inuyasha, dropping off Sango and ordering the crew to pull out of port. She immediately turned and went back in the direction she came, but not before going to her quarters to get Torensaiga. She was ready for the fight that was to come. When she spotted Inuyasha she jogged over to him and they waited together for the opposing force to come.

"You stay back!" Inuyasha ordered as some of the faster officers came into sight.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I'm beginning to consider you very possibly, clinically insane."

"Three different nations already do," He smirked.

"Funny," She rolled her eyes, "By the way I'm not staying back. I'm fighting. They're only humans."

"No, you're staying back. There are to many of them."

"All the more reason for me to fight!" She barked.

"Just stay back," He said.

She snorted, "Fine." She stood back behind him and stuck her sword into the ground, leaning against the hilt.

Inuyasha easily chopped down the first few men. As soon as the larger group appeared, however, he began to struggle and was soon surrounded. "Damn it!"

"Would you like my help now?"

"NO!" He bellowed. He cursed again as they began overwhelm him, concentrating on taking him down first.

"Now?"

"No," He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Now."

He growled and several men pounced toward him as once, "Fine! Help!"

"I thought so," She jumped and pulled him out of the crowd just in time. She landed several hundred yards back into town, and turned to glare at him, "I may be a woman but I don't care if you want to protect me or think that you have to, I can still fight. I am a hanyou, just like you and I can take on many, many humans just like you, and even youkai just like you." She slapped him upside the head.

"Fine, fine, whatever," He sighed.

The short conversation ended as the enemy came closer, "Ready?"

"Ready," He smirked. He lifted the fang before bringing it down in his classic attack, "Kaze No Kizu!"

Kagome repeated the move, which combined they effected whipped out about 90% of the force opposing them. The small remaining group look scared shitless and ready to run but they didn't, they charged.

Inuyasha sighed and quickly placed his sword back in its sheath before lifting if arm and raking it downward through the air yelling "Sankon Tessou!"

That was the last of it, Kagome had to do nothing but re-sheath her sword and turn to Inuyasha, "You know, if we keep meeting like this I'm going to have to stop passing it off as coincidence and call it stalking."

"Are you accusing me of stalking you?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"No, not yet," She chuckled and turned back towards the docks, "If we just run into each other again I will call you a stalker though, but not an unwanted stalker." She flashed him a smirk over her shoulder.

"It's nice to know that I'm not unwelcome."

"Of course you're not unwelcome," She smiled, "You keep me entertained."

He laughed and grabbed her by the wrist, "I suppose I can entertain you some more," He pulled her to him and his lips met hers. "So am I one of those guys who fall into the category of men you don't hate?"

She laughed, "Feel privileged, that list is extremely short right now."

"I think that I could change your mind, I have some gentlemen in my crew," He informed her.

"Some how I doubt that," She pulled away, "and for now we must part."

He frowned, "When will I see you again?"

"Possibly soon, possibly never," She turned and bolted down the docks, not to get away from him but for the reason that she needed a running start to reach her ship in one leap.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment before taking off down another dock to get to his ship.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take so fast he almost got whiplash, as he registered the expression on Inuyasha's face. He was worse than he had been after he realized it had been Kagome who stole their ship.

"Well," Miroku commented, "Aren't you positively… 'glowy' today."

"Go to hell," Inuyasha murmured.

"I have never ever seen you this sulky," Miroku said.

"I will repeat myself, 'Go to hell!'," He growled.

"Seriously, you look like someone put your puppy in the oven."

"Just drop it," He snarled.

"Sorry, sorry," Miroku held his hands up in defense, "I just didn't think you'd be like this after you saw her and all that shit."

"The thing is I might never see her again," He moped, "I hate leaving her."

"I doubt that you will never see her again. You'll probably see her soon, in fact," Miroku clapped his friend on the back. "Invite me to the wedding, by the way."

"What?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Your wedding. When you marry her, invite me, k?" He smirked.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to throw him over board, "Whatever, go annoy someone else for once."

"But you're my favorite person to annoy," Miroku smiled and ducked the fist that was sloppily thrown in his direction, before quickly retreating to helm.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Kagome paced back and forth in front of her crew, hands fisted behind her back, face contorted in anger, "Need I remind you what exactly I expect from you as members of this crew, of my crew, of Sango's crew?"

There was a collective, "No, Captain."

"Then, why are we slacking off here?" She paused in her pacing and looked pointedly down at the ropes piled messily at her feet. "Who did this?"

The women looked back and forth at each other but no one wanted to claim the job.

"These are not supposed to be piled like this, or setting here! Every last one of you knows how to coil ropes and where to put them if they are not being used to tie something up!" She walked further down the ship and stopped again, "Who tied this?"

Again, none of the women claimed the messy work.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that every last one of you wanted the ship to come crashing down on us, while we're in the middle of the ocean." Kagome glared, resuming her pacing.

Sango stood at helm, shaking her head.

"No more! We are not housewives here! We do not simply mend clothing all day, do laundry, and take care of whiny children! We are pirates! We know how to take care of this ship! We know the seas better than any other women out there!" She stopped, facing all the women, "Why exactly have we been slacking off?"

No one answered.

"No reason?" Kagome feigned surprise, "Come now, there must be_ some_ reason. Someone has to has some sort of excuse."

Sango sighed, "You know that none of them will answer Kagome!"

"Still I have to try," Kagome shrugged. "Now, if any of you feel even the slightest need to do this again, promptly go jump over board because if you don't I will inevitably make you shark food if this happens again. So simple solution, this doesn't happen again! Understood? Good! Back to work!"

Kagome grumbled as she stomped off to her quarters and slammed the doors behind her, the door creaked loudly in protest as a reminder of her anger. Her crew scampered around the ship, fixing anything that was wrong and continuing with the work they should've been doing.

Sango sighed again and returned to steering the ship.

Kagome sat at her desk, a map in front of her. Though she wasn't even looking at the map. She was thinking about Inuyasha again. She wanted to see him again, but she probably wouldn't without a reason. So she'd decided to get the only reason she could think of.

She looked back down at the map on the desk. She'd decided to search for the map, the map to her home, to their home. So far she was extremely unsuccessful. Chances were she'd never find it but that didn't stop her from trying. If she found the map she could see Inuyasha again, and how she wanted to see him again.

She sighed and banged her head against the desk a few times; this was getting her nowhere. She should just go see him without a reason. She should go tell him that she loved him. But she was a pirate for god's sake; she couldn't do either of those, not right now at least. She'd find that damned map and she'd see him again.

Inuyasha growled, half ready to shred the map to pieces. He crossed off yet another port and the pinched the bridge of his nose. This was extremely frustrating. How many places would they search before they found it? Would they search forever? Because if they'd had to search for any more than another year he'd be beyond insane. He was already half way there; any more time and he wouldn't make it. It'd kill him.

He needed to find this map, he needed this, it was his life because it was his reason to seek her, to find her. It was a reason to track her ass down and never let her go.

He stomped from the room, glaring at anyone who even looked at him. "Miroku!"

"What?" Miroku turned around and blinked. "What now?"

Inuyasha snarled, "I'm pissed! If we don't find this fucking map I will go mad. Do you hear me? I will go INSANE!"

"I get it," Miroku said. "We'll find the damn map."

"Chances are we never will," Inuyasha slouched over the railing.

"What?"

"It's a damned map," Inuyasha sighed, "The navy has probably already found it and gone and killed my family and demolished the island and the map with it."

"So you give up on her that easily?" Miroku frowned.

"Hell no," He furrowed his brows, "If we don't find this map in half a year I'll go find her with out a reason because I will literally die without her, Miroku. You'll understand once you've fallen in love."

"I'm sure I will," Miroku patted his friends back in sympathy.

"Actually, I hope you never do understand. I hope you'll find it easier than I do," Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, you know where to go. We'll try to find the map at the next port."

The damned map was the key!


	4. Treasure, Treasure

Ch 4: Treasure, Treasure

Disclaimer:

TDTBR- Finally the 4th chap. I hope you enjoy.

Kagome- What if they don't?

TDTBR-Then they don't. I don't care as long as someone likes it.

Inuyasha- What if no one does?

TDTBR- Then I'll just have to hurt you in their place won't I? Alright I don't any thing Inu on with the story!

Summary: IK MS Kag and San are the captains of the dreaded fleet of pirate females. As most pirates, these scallywags are infamous for tricking and stealing from everyone- especially men. But when, after captain Kagome goes inside one of their ships disguised and ends up steeling the one that the Captains are actually on leaving them not know who she was, the crew finds they're being trailed by the Silver Coats, because the Captains have figured Kagome out, what'll they do?

Adventure/Action/Comedy/Romance

Alternate Universe

"Kagome? Kagome," Sango called through the door.

Kagome sighed and lifted her head off of the desk, "Yes?"

"We've arrived at port," Sango responded, pushing the door open enough to peak her head in.

Kagome jerked her head, signaling for Sango to enter the room.

Sango hesitated, then asked, "Kagome, have you considered that maybe the map is back on the island?"

"I'd rather not think about that possibility," Kagome growled.

"Sorry," Sango muttered, "Um, well, I mean... How long do you plan to search for this map? How far do you plan to search?"

"As, long as it takes and as far as I have to go," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, not all of us are immortal," Sango glared.

"That can be solved," She looked directly at Sango.

"Let's not talk about that right now," Sango sighed.

"You know, you'll give in eventually, it's too tempting an offer to refuse," Kagome smirked.

"I'm not really sure I want to live forever, Kagome," Sango said.

"Everyone wants to live forever," Kagome scoffed.

"Not everyone," Sango stated.

"No worries, you've got plenty of time to decide," Kagome smiled, tightly.

Sango pressed her lips together in a tight line, seeing her chance to drop the subject she didn't mention it again. She turned and headed for the door.

As she pulled it open, Kagome spoke, "I'll be out, momentarily." When the door shut, Kagome scribbled the current location down on the map. She sighed and glanced over the map. There were so many places to search and so few that they'd already looked. Maybe they'd find the thing _before_ Kagome turned 100.

She pushed herself up out of her seat. Walking into the sunlight she squinted as her eyes quickly adjusted to the change. Kagome strode across the empty deck and leaned over the front of the boat, staring at the large port city that lay before her.

She heard Sango boarding the ship, "Sango, trouble already?"

Sango looked up at her, "I've already let the ladies go; they know what to look for."

Kagome nodded, "I'll stay on the ship for now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that I won't be needed," Kagome turned and smiled at her, "There shouldn't be any trouble."

"Captain Kagome!"

Kagome looked toward the docks and scowled, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

A female, with short black hair stepped onto the ship, pulling a stocky man almost twice her size in both width and height. A taller female, looking very displeased, with longer chestnut hair followed behind the two with her arms crossed over her chest. Looking at the smaller woman you might not know at first that she was youkai but the inhuman strength was a dead give away, as were the slightly pointed ears hidden behind her hair. The taller woman was obviously youkai as she had brilliant purple eyes and a mark on her forehead.

Kagome twitched at the sight of the man being pulled onto _her ship_! "Mariko! Aine! What in the hell is going on?"

"Well," The black haired female started. She was quite bubbly and she smiled as she continued, "while we were searching this man's house, he continued to beg for his life, not that we _planned_ on killing him in the first place, and he called parley. So, we didn't know what to do with him. We didn't know if it was a good idea to bring him but I felt like we _should_ bring him. So we did." She ended grinning.

"Well, Aine, my little psychic," Kagome said, sarcastically, "Can you tell me _why_ you felt the need to bring him here?"

Aine shrugged, not deflated in the least.

"Tell me then, Monsieur, why are you on my ship?" Kagome glared at the man.

"I... didn't want to die," the man cringed.

"Ah," The single syllable dripped venom.

"So," he continued, wincing at her intonation, "I...called parley."

"Parley, well! In that case," She plastered a poisonous smile on and spoke in an over pleasant tone of voice, "welcome to my ship."

The man stared at Kagome and gulped, "Please, please, don't kill me!"

Kagome began to circle the man, observing his every move, his every emotion. "Tell me, why should I not kill you?"

The man got the feeling that he was about to become the next meal of a vulture or maybe more a hawk or an eagle. He glanced up at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes and flinched, yes definitely some sort of bird of prey, like a hawk, with sharp eyes and terrifying talons that ripped you to shreds. "I," he gulped again, "I could, give you something." He started patting down him shirt, looking for something, "I could give you thi-" He faltered as he pulled out a gold doubloon, he smiled sheepishly, scared, and chucked the doubloon over his shoulder, "You probably already have plenty of those." He reached into his shirt again and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, "Ah, here it is," He smiled victoriously for a moment, then he looked at Kagome again and he recoiled.

"What would I want with you useless, little ma..." Kagome stared at the parchment, "map. Give me that!" She stepped forward and ripped the parchment from his hands. She unrolled it and held the map out in front of her.

"Kagome?" Sango frowned.

"This is it!" She shouted, her face breaking into an uncharacteristically large, beaming grin. "Sango! This is _it_!"

"It? What's it?"

"Call back the crew, we're leaving," She seemed to lithely dance across the deck as she walked back to the front of the ship.

Most of the crew was aboard the ship by the time Kagome noticed the man again. He was sitting across the ship from her, cowering in a corner, obviously not sure what to do. Kagome was sure he would have slipped away by now, or would have been taken away. She'd assumed he would have done whatever possible to vacate the premises. She began to stalk toward the man.

The crew noticed and held their breath, apprehensive.

"What is _he still_ doing on my ship?" Kagome pointed at the trembling man.

The man sputtered incomprehensibly and Kagome merely snorted in response, ignoring him.

"Well?" She looked to her crew. When no one responded she looked back to the man and he shuddered.

"Please, let me go," He squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. He was by now, confident that she wouldn't kill him but he was still terrified of her, of the chance that she my take him prisoner.

Kagome glanced at the man one last time then she looked at the nearest crewmember. She jerked her head in the direction of the man, and said, before turning, "Get him off my ship."

"Captain?" The woman standing at helm shouted.

Kagome turned toward the woman.

"Our course?"

"Ah, yes," Kagome smiled, "We're tracking the Silver Coats."

"Tracking the...?" Sango jumped to her feet and stared at Kagome.

"Calm down Sango, there's nothing to worry about," Kagome smiled, softly, and was obviously already off in her own world, thinking of seeing Inuyasha again.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Head to the next port, we'll see if we can find any information there."

Sango watched Kagome dance off toward her quarters. Of course, Sango had noticed that most immortals, going beyond just youkai and hanyou, were always very graceful and tended to look as if they were dancing as they walked. Sango sighed, shaking her head, and went to stand at helm, next to the woman steering.

"Look, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, "maybe it was already found."

"I'm ignoring that prospect," Inuyasha grunted back.

"So you'll just look forever?" Miroku raised a brow.

"Yup," Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku opened his mouth but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Don't start complaining about forever. I've already told you that mortality is an easily solved problem."

"Right," Miroku sighed again.

"Look, I'm sure we'll find it soon." Inuyasha responded.

"And if we don't?" Miroku appraised him.

"We will," Inuyasha said, confidently.

"Where are we going next?" Miroku caved.

Inuyasha pulled a map out of one the drawers and laid it atop several other maps on his cluttered desk. He stabbed a spot on the map, "Here."

Miroku examined the location, and noted the coordinates. "Next largest port," He inspected the maps beneath the one Inuyasha had taken out; he eyed the scribbles and notations along the maps and took from them their current location.

"Head west by northwest, nearly to 30 degrees latitude, 15 degrees longitude, off the coast of Morocco." Inuyasha murmured.

"We're heading into colder waters, Inuyasha," Miroku warned.

"Not quite, besides it's the summer season in the north. We'll head south before winter." Inuyasha stated.

"How far north do you intend to go?" Miroku question.

"I'm considering Ireland and the Celtic Sea, but probably no farther north than that. I think after that we'll come back and search the Mediterranean, I've always wanted to see Spain and Italy, Egypt too." Inuyasha smiled, wistfully.

"You travel the seas yet you haven't seen much have you?" Miroku smirked.

"Seas, Miroku, not land, and neither have you." Inuyasha countered. "My wanderlust led me to piracy, I want, not the riches, or the infamy, but something else. I don't want the world handed to me on a silver platter like much of our crew does. I just want to see the world."

Miroku smiled, "We have that in common, don't we?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I suspect that such was a major factor in why Kagome became a pirate as well."

"I'll inform the crew of our course," Miroku said as he left the room.

"Sources say he's headed north," Sango said, leaning her shoulder against the open door.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the map she was examining to look at Sango. "We're going north, too."

Sango nodded.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and, sliding the chair from the desk, stood gracefully. She stretched and tapped the map, "This is an interesting map."

"How so?"

"It's written in several different languages." Kagome ran a finger over one set of the strange symbols that littered the map.

"That's not unheard of," Sango responded.

"Dead languages," Kagome continued, not looking away from the map. "Some Gaelic, all three kinds of Gaelic, mind you, Irish, Scottish and Mann, also Latin, a little Welsh." She ran her fingers over different sets of the bizarre words as she spoke. "My Welsh is rusty, I had to find a book, which was hard to find in Morocco, believe me, near impossible. I got lucky though."

"You know all those languages? Dead languages?" Sango asked, incredulous.

Kagome nodded, "I'm sufficient. I'm best at Irish Gaelic."

"Gaelic isn't quiet dead yet," Sango countered.

"Close enough," Kagome murmured, "There are many more languages on here, languages you've never even heard of before. Some of these languages have been forgotten for a long time. They are ancient. Old druid languages and languages that no longer have a category anymore."

Sango blinked.

Kagome looked up and smiled, "My father is very old."

"As immortals are apt to be," Sango looked away from the magical map. "Where to next?"

"Across the straights of Gibraltar, to Lisbon, Portugal. Maybe we can also stop in La Coruña, Spain. We'll head up to Brest, France then. I'm fairly sure England and Ireland is where we want to go, in the Celtic Sea, probably. Maybe Scotland, too," She mused mostly to herself. "Perhaps I can find a book in England or Ireland. I'll have to research more." She tapped her chin and puckered her lips. "Hmm," She waved at Sango, dismissing her, and slid back into her seat, once again bending over the map.

She pulled out a sheet of papyrus; on the papyrus were the translations of most of the text on the map. She had translated everything and written it down, not so much to make it easier for herself but for someone, like Sango who didn't know the multitude of languages she knew.

She sighed, this was harder than she had thought it would be. She'd assumed that it would be easy to decipher the map but it was far more problematic than she'd anticipated.

She tapped a piece of text on the map and pushed herself away from the desk with a growl. She went to rummage her bookshelf again but, as she had the last several times, she came up fruitless.

She huffed and returned to the desk to stare down at the half translated map. She growled again and shoved the chair over before leaving the map. She need a break anyway.

Sango was standing on the forecastle deck when she turned to find that Kagome had appear silently next to her, once again, having dropped from the fore mast. She stared at the hanyou for a moment before turning back to look at the sea again.

"Gave up already?"

"Well, what more was I supposed to do." Kagome said. "It's hard to translate where there are holes in my knowledge. If I can't translate half the sentence then it's useless to try until I can really understand until. And until I can figure out those few sentences I can't even start on the ones that I could translate. They'd make no sense and I need information from the previous pieces to translate the later stuff anyway."

"Sure, sure," Sango waved a dismissing hand.

Kagome looked at the mortal woman and scowled, realizing that she had stopping listening about half way through her explanation. She grunted and silently pushed herself back up onto the foremast climbing to reached a comfortable stop.

Sango turned to speak to the hanyou only to find her missing. She sighed and glanced upward, she couldn't see her but she knew that she was up there.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, brought up a booted foot and slammed it down rather forcefully on the table, causing several mugs of rum to jump and slosh the liquid onto the table, as she lifted her own tankard to take a swig from. The owns of the partially spilled rum turned to glare at her but she simply sneered back causing the others to swing quickly away and ignore the fact that precious liquor had been spilled.

She moved gracefully, bringing her other leg up to cross her leg at the ankle atop the table. "For some reason, I feel like getting rip roaring drunk."

"To bad you can't," Sango snickered.

"Don't rub it in," Kagome growled.

"What you really need is a run, and we both know it," Sango dropped her empty mug to the table. "You've been cooped up on a ship for to long and you instinct are screaming at you. You're restless."

Sango stood and gestured for Kagome to follow. Kagome drained the rest of her cup and flung it down on the table as she stood up. Several people, wenches and pirates alike, skittered out of the way of her murderous gaze.

Perhaps running wasn't the only reason she was angry but Sango knew it would at least calm her down a little, though not completely. She'd been unable to find any resources to help translate the rest of the map and after make it to Lisbon the were still behind the Silver Coats and nearly to La Coruña. Every time she looked at the map she began to fume. She couldn't translate anything without the books she wanted and she refused to touch I but it was still there on her desk, so she could definitely look at it.

The run did serve to calm Kagome down a bit but once they were out to sea again, a massive roar erupted from Kagome's chamber followed by a crash and the hanyou stomped from the room, slammed the door and launched herself up into the masts and sails and rigging.

La Coruña pissed Kagome off farther. They had almost had them this time. After tracking down someone who could give them the information they sought they found that the Silver Coats were in port at that moment. This had cheered Kagome quite a bit but when they reached the docks and found the ship they were looking for gone, it was quite possible that Kagome was far angry then she had previously been.

For some reason, Inuyasha felt like he might be running. He'd seen her, walking through town going the opposite direction. At first he'd doubted himself, but he didn't try to sift through the many scents surrounding him to pick out hers. So he'd continued on casually, telling himself that it hadn't been her. After all he couldn't see her again without a reason and he was currently still searching for that reason.

However, when he got to the docks and saw the ship he knew that it had been her and he couldn't get out of that port fast enough. It had been lucky that they were done with their business there anyway and he had been able to just leave with no hassle.

He thanked whatever gods were out there that none of his men had recognized their old ship, not that he had given them time to because at this point he was definitely not considering stealing the thing back, that would cause more problems than it would solve.

He sighed and turned away as the port finally fade from sight. Perhaps he was simply being a coward.

"Well," Sango said, "at least you have you book."

"Yes," Kagome wrinkled her nose, growling, "but I still don't have a certain hanyou."

Kagome bent over a table staring at the large map spread across it and frequently glancing into a large tome setting on top of the map and off to the side as she scribble fiercely on a piece of papyrus.

Sango sat across from her watching her work. Each were dressed in finery from this particular port, of course Kagome was drawing attention anyway with the large map and all, so it was a good thing they also had pistols hidden under their skirts.

With a flurry of movement Kagome straightened from her crouched position, smiling victoriously.

"I," She commented, "am finished."

"Finished?" Sango stared at her friend wide-eyed.

"Well, yes," Kagome frowned.

"Well, I thought," She paused, "I mean, I thought that it would take you a lot longer to translate, even with the book."

"Ah, but once I had the book it was easy," Kagome smirked, "There were only a few words that were hindering my progress. Not knowing those words made it impossible to finish those sentences. Then upon finishing those sentences the rest was easy. I knew everything else."

Sango shook her head, "The way you raged and sulked and screamed."

"Sorry, it was just very frustrating to have a few words keep me from completing this." Kagome sighed and began carefully rolling the discussed map.

The moment he pulled into port he knew, he'd have to be blind or stupid. But this time he couldn't run, so he steeled himself to confront her. He felt something tugged at him, compelling him to continue and he momentarily feared that perhaps his instincts were telling him that she'd been hurt or arrested. He shook his head and immediately dismissed suck thoughts.

He nodded toward Miroku and the two continued on into the town.

It wasn't hard to find her, she been already been drawing attention it seemed though probably inadvertently not to mention she was the only hanyou in port aside from him. So they approach her and Sango at a steady pace until he decided to draw her attention.

"Kagome," He called, though not exceedingly loud.

Her gaze shot up and her face lit for a moment before schooling itself into a casual expression.

"Hello," She called, "Just the person I've been looking for." She said as she finished rolling up a large piece of parchment.

He frowned, "What have you got there? A Treasure map?"

"Sort of," She shrugged.

His frowned deepened and he reached for the map. Which as quite rude in Kagome's opinion so she jerked the map out of his grasp and looked up at him, quirking a brow. "I'm sorry did you want to see it?"

He sighed, "May I?"

"Go ahead," She laid it on the table, but before rolling it out she turned to him and said, "You might want to sit down."

TooDiffer2BReal- Gee what has it been, 2 maybe 3 years and I've finally spat out the 4th chapter? Which is undeniably a short chapter. There are several things that make me wish I hadn't taken this story up again. First, looking back on this story even with just three chapters, there are so many pirate clichés and inaccuracies that I want to shoot myself for ever writing them. I mean admittedly I know more about pirates now that I did when I first started this but really? I knew those were Hollywood inventions even when I started this. Second, I'm not as into Inuyasha anymore I still love it but heck there series is over and the ending disappointed me just a little, just a little though. Still I will try to finish this quickly but I can guarantee it will not be nearly as long as the first version of this story before the rewrite.


End file.
